Dante Quarta
Dante Quarta '''is an exorcist, a Human/Angel Hybrid, and the son of Xenovia Quarta of AxA universe. Appearance Having a strong resemblamce to Xenovia and Zen, Dante is a very tall young man with an extremely muscular and well built body as a result of the extreme physical training he had done. His height is 194cm. As a half angel, Dante has ten pure white wings which are symbols of his power which later increased to twelve golden wings upon unleashing his true power. Personality Power and Abilities '''Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Dante is a natural born holy sword wielder with an extremely high compatability with Durandal. Immense Strength: Due to years of extremely intensive physical training, Dante's physical prowess is of the greatest caliber, on pair with Sairaorg Bael, his tremendous physical strength allows him to wield large and heavy weapons such as Durandal and Gram in one hand, when enhanced by Touki, Dante can throw punches and kicks with tremendous destructive power, and when refinely applied into his swordsmanship can overpowered the most powerful enemies, including gods. Immense Speed: As a result of his extreme training, Dante also has extraordinary god like speed, on pair with Yuuto. He could match Jellal's Excalibur Rapidly enhanced speed. Immense Angelic Power: Due to extremely relentless training since young, Dante is one of the most powerful among the Miracle Children, Human/Angel Hybrids. Dante would frequently trained and fight while placing several magic seals upon himself to constantly suppress his full power as an efficent means to become stronger. By the time he faced Arizen, upon releasing the seals he place on himself to fight at full power, Dante gain twelve golden wings while releasing immense amount of holy aura. * Light Manipulation: As a half angel, Dante has light based powers. Dante can channel his light based powers into his pistols to fire concentrated light enhanced bullets, or mixed it with his Touki to enhanced the power of his physical attacks. Master Swordsman: Dante is a master swordsman with tremendous mastery in dual wielding the Holy Sword Durandal and Demon Sword Gram. Having surpassed Vasco Strada as a wielder of Durandal and also fully mastered Gram's negative drawbacks, Dante can fight the most powerful supernatural beings. Even hold his own against a Shadow Boosted Gear and Ouroborous Stones enhanced Arizen, and fighting on pair with a restored Jellal who have grown significantly more powerful in terms of skills. He has shown being able to singlehandedly overwhelm Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia and Irina at the same time. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Dante is also a master hand to hand combatant, having practised martial arts as part of his physical training for a long time, he is highly skilled in using various martial arts techniques and incorporate them into his fighting style particularly Jeet Kune Do. Master Marksman: In addition to swords, Dante also employed firearms in combat, being a versatile master marksman with his signature pistols Ebony Raven and Ivory Sparrow. Able to destroyed countless hordes of enemies, including shoot the smallest targets over the greatest distances. Expert Magician: Dante is skilled in magic, able to use teleportation magic and defensive magic, he can erect a protective barrier around an area to defend against wide range attacks. Dante can also use magic to store away Durandal and Gram in another dimension and summon it back when needed. Senjutsu Expert: Dante regularly practise Senjutsu meditation to supplement his physical training, cultivating and harnessing his Ki to heal injuries, restore stamina and vitality, and strengthen his mind and body. * Touki: '''The years of intensive training Dante has done combined with his fervent practise of Senjutsu meditation allow Dante to developed a tremendous amount of Touki to further strengthen his physical strength, speed and defense. His life force is so immense that Dante can withstand prolonged usage of Gram without actually endangering his life and lifespan. '''Flight: Being a half Angel, Dante can fly using his Angel Wings. Equipment Durandal: The Durandal of AxA Universe, a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. It is Dante's primary weapon. Dante's mastery of Durandal has surpassed even Vasco Strada, emphasizing on a combination of power, timing and precision, focusing its destructive power entirely into slicing power, carefully timed and control the holy aura of Durandal, reducing the intervals of its charging time to unleash its full power multiple times in quick succession. This allow Dante to breach past Arizen's protective barriers enhanced by the Shadow Boosted Gear and Ouroborous Stones. Gram: '''Dante's secondary weapon, which he could also dual wield alongside Durandal when necessary. The Gram of AxA Universe, which is the strongest Demon Sword, having immense sharpness, durability and destructive power on pair with Durandal albeit without the need for charging time and is also imbued with the ability to slay Dragons. Dante can fully control Gram's dangerous high energy draining drawbacks, channeling his Angelic Holy powers into Gram to lessen its side effects, while carefully timed and released its aura only on impact for more concentrated and powerful attacks, minimizing the strain on his body, combined with his powerful Touki, allow Dante to utilised Gram for an abnormally prolonged period of time. Dante's immense mastery of Gram allow him to inflict significant damage to a Qlippoth fruit enhanced Arizen, gradually weaken him enough to be subdued. '''Ebony Raven & Ivory Sparrow: A pair of alchemy customized M1911 pistols crafted by Lute Shinra, most versatile in terms of range and firing speed.